


Beginning of love

by Llyod5423 (orphan_account)



Category: Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Ninjago new gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Llyod5423
Kudos: 2





	Beginning of love

Llyods pov

I was staring at a tree as I got my headset and started lisening  
to her last words. It was a gacha made by Ruis Rakas and it was  
about the ninja. I hate them so much, if it wasn't for them I  
would still have a dad but I was interupted mid-thought when;  
Jupiter,Mars,Venus,Mecury and Neptune sat by me and when they  
they knew some thing was wrong. Seeing their looks I packed  
my things and ran off. I ended up in an alley way and sat down  
then started crying on the floor. I heard someone coming so I  
went depper into the alley way. I held my breath as the robber got  
nearer. When he did I picked up a metal pipe and slottered his throat.  
I got up as more of his goons chased me. My eyes turned jade for a second  
and then back again. I was praying the ninja would come but then a bright  
green light came and blasted the goons giving me time to escape. I ran  
until I bumped into my dad. Jupiter walked in and held me close and then  
whispered "Wouldn't want to lose my boyfriend would I." I ran to the others  
while my eyes were changing from Jade to Crimson red.


End file.
